


Si no lo pides no se te dará

by ayelenrock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: yugi esta enamorado de yam. Pero es muy timido para asercarsele pero eso cambiara cuando yami sea el que se declare de una forma placentera





	Si no lo pides no se te dará

**Author's Note:**

> ESTE FICS A SIDO BORRADO, y yo como lo había guardado en wor, lo leía cada tanto, por eso lo tengo  
> Repito, ESTE FIC ES PROPIEDAD DE LA AUTORA carina_mew12
> 
> Carina discúlpame si te ofendido publicando tu fic
> 
> Esta tal cual como lo escribiste. No le hecho NINGUN cambio

 

 

\- ¡maldito muchacho!- gritaba exasperado un hombre desde su automóvil al mismo tiempo que con una mano sonaba el claxon y agitaba furioso su otra mano, que para ese entonces ya se había convertido en puño- ¡el semáforo no está de adorno!

\- ¡gomen!- respondió el chico, un joven alto y delgado de rubios cabellos que; después de disculparse, siguió su carrera hasta la escuela. Al entrar al edificio corrió por los pasillos, empujando a todo el que se le ponía enfrente. En cuanto vio a su amigo, trató de frenarse, sin éxito, él y el joven tricolor quedaron en el piso- ^^U gomen, Yugi- se disculpaba mientras le ayudaba al otro a ponerse de pie- ¿no te lastimaste?

\- no Joey- respondió tímidamente- estoy bien, descuida- se sacudió un poco sus ropas y levantó su mochila- por cierto, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?

\- ¡oh, es verdad!- tomó las manos del peque y le miró con ojos centelleantes, como un tierno cachorro- ¡Yugi, hay algo que deseo pedirte!

\- ¬¬ muy bien, ¿qué tarea olvidaste esta vez?

\- ^^U ettoo... la de matemáticas

\- u.u bien, bien. Te pasaré la tarea esta vez- abrió su mochila y de ella sacó un cuaderno color verde- pero debes prometerme que verificarás los resultados en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ^^ hai, te lo prometo- tomó el cuaderno, mas el tricolor no lo saltaba- Yugi, en verdad verificaré los resultados, ahora...- la habló un poco más fuerte, pero sin lograr que su amigo la soltara- . ¡no miento, en verdad lo haré! ¡No seas cruel conmigo!- al mirar el rostro del peque fue que se dio cuenta que éste no le prestaba atención, estaba muy absorto mirando hacia otro lado. Joey miró hacia donde el peque veía, encontrando la causa de su distracción: a unos cuantos casilleros de ahí había tres chicos conversando, mas el que captaba la atención de Yugi era sólo uno de ellos, un atractivo joven muy parecido a Yugi, sólo que tenía tres de sus mechones rubios en punta, era un poco más alto y sus ojos encarnados lucían más salvajes, además de que era 2 años mayor que ellos- ¬u¬ oh, ahora entiendo. Estás mirando a Atemu sempai, ¿no es así?

\- O/O ¡no, no lo miraba!- soltó la libreta y se cubrió su sonrojada cara- ¡no es verdad, no lo miraba!

\- ¬u¬ claro que sí. Te gusta Atemu-sempai, ¿verdad?

\- O/O ¿eh? ¡No, yo...!

\- ^^ vamos Yugi, soy tu mejor amigo, no tienes que ocultarme nada. Dime, ¿te gusta?

\- ¡no, yo...!... yo...- se recargó en su casillero y comenzó a jugar con el cierre de su mochila- s... sí... me... gusta...- susurró débilmente, tanto que el rubio apenas y pudo escucharlo

\- en ese caso, déjame decirte que tienes mucha competencia. Atemu-sempai es muy popular...

\- eso ya lo sé

\- pero... ¿seguro que no es pariente tuyo? Se parece bastante a ti

\- no, él y yo no somos nada- miró hacia donde estaba su sempai, quien platicaba alegre con sus amigos- ni siquiera me conoce...

\- entonces ve y dile algo ^^

\- no... yo no podría... hablar con él... Atemu sempai nunca hablaría con alguien del que no sabe nada, ni siquiera sabe que existo. Además... ¿qué podría decirle?

\- mmm... podrías empezar con "hola, soy Yugi. Sólo quería decirte que me gustas mucho"

\- / ¡Joey, no puedo decirle eso!

\- ¿por qué no?

\- ¡porque es demasiado directo! Además... además...- suspiró- si se lo digo y me rechaza, yo no... no lo soportaría...

\- bien, como quieras. Pero si en verdad te gusta tanto, deberías decírselo... y si es tanto tonto como para rechazarte ¬¬ lo mato

\- ^^U ¿no tenías una tarea que copiar?

\- O.O! ¡Es verdad, sólo me quedan...!- miró su reloj- ¡tres minutos!- se sentó en el suelo, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a copiar desesperadamente, mientras Yugi lo veía divertido

Pasó rápidamente la clase de matemáticas, después seguía Deportes, luego el almuerzo, Ciencias e Historia y por fin podrían irse a casa. La clase 1-B se fue a alistar para su clase de deportes, en donde destacaba Joey; de hecho, era la única materia que conseguía aprobar a la primera, y la única que le gustaba.

En cuanto a Yugi, sus habilidades deportivas estaban por debajo de lo normal, apenas y lograba pasar esa materia; era mucho mejor en ciencias. Ese día no fue la excepción; tropezó varias veces y nunca consiguió hacer un buen saque en el breve partido de voleibol que tuvieron; en el cual golpeó muchas veces la cabeza de su profesor. En cuanto la clase terminó, los alumnos fueron a las duchas para después ir a almorzar.

\- ¡ey, Motou!- le llamó su profesor en los vestidores- ¡en cuanto termines de ducharte quiero que me ayudes a llevar el equipo al almacén!

\- u.u hai, sensei- respondió con desgane y se metió a las regaderas. Después de bañarse y vestirse regresó al gimnasio

\- ¿seguro que no quieres que te espere?- le preguntó Joey, tomando su mochila

\- ^^ no te preocupes, ve a almorzar. En cuanto acabe te alcanzó, ¿ne?

\- muy bien, pero no tardes mucho o no tendrás tiempo suficiente para comer- dijo antes de alejarse. Yugi fue a donde su profesor y le ayudó a llevar balones, colchones y demás al almacén. En cuanto terminó, regresó a los vestidores por sus pertenencias.

\- u.u ya es muy tarde- se dijo mientras tomaba su mochila de su locker- apenas y me dará tiempo de comer algo... ¬¬ ¿por qué los estúpidos balones tienen que rodar cuando se caen?- iba saliendo del lugar cuando chocó contra alguien tan fuerte que lo dejó en el suelo- gomen...- se disculpó mientras miraba hacia arriba, se trataban de los dos chicos que siempre solían acompañar a Atemu; los dos altos y de expresión criminal, uno de cabello castaño y el otro de cabello negro atado con una coleta y ojos esmeralda

\- ¡oye niño!- dijo el castaño- fíjate por donde caminas

\- gomen- se disculpó nuevamente, poniéndose de pie

\- la hora de los novatos terminó, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya no debe haber nadie de otro grado en los vestidores cuando hay otro grupo usándolos

\- bueno, yo... estaba ayudando a Takada sensei con unas cosas y...

\- ¡no des explicaciones tontas!- replicó el chico de cabellera negra, tirando la mochila del peque al suelo- ¡eso no te puede llevar más de 5 minutos, y ya hace 15 que deberías haberte ido!

\- es que... yo... estaba...- sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y pronto los otros dos le acorralaron contra la pared

\- ¡Duke, Tristán!- llamó una voz tras ellos- dejen al chico en paz

\- ¿por qué defiendes al renacuajo, Atemu?- reclamó el pelinegro, mirándolo con odio- nos estamos divirtiendo con él

\- ¿tan divertido es jugar con un niño? Que patético...

\- ¿qué dijiste?

\- si quieren jugar con un niño, pueden hacerlo en el parque

\- ^^ no es momento para pelear- les tranquilizó el castaño- mejor nos vamos antes de que el sensei se enfade

\- bien- el pelinegro salió molesto de los vestidores con dirección al gimnasio, el otro regresó a su casillero a ponerse los tenis y fue a alcanzar al otro. Atemu fue tras ellos, mas al ver al menor en el suelo, recogiendo sus cosas con los ojos vidriosos, regresó y le ayudó

\- Atemu sempai, no hace falta que haga eso- dijo tímidamente Yugi- tiene que irse a clase, yo recogeré esto- el mayor no dijo nada, sólo tomó la mochila y comenzó a meter las cosas en ésta- a... arigato...- respondió una vez que sus cosas fueron guardadas y se pusieron de pie- no sólo por las cosas, sino por ayudarme... arigato...- reiteró

\- esa no es la forma de agradecer- profirió el mayor, mirándolo fijamente

\- entonces, ¿cómo podría agradecerle, sempai?- Atemu tomó la mochila del peque, la puso en una banca que tenía al lado y volvió a mirarlo. Levantó una mano con la que acarició suavemente la mejilla de Yugi para luego sujetarlo del mentón y juntar sus labios delicadamente con los del menor.

El rostro de Yugi se encendió al instante, todo lo que estaba pasando debía ser un sueño, no podía ser verdad. Cerró sus ojos pausadamente para concentrarse en la presión que los labios de Atemu ejercían sobre los suyos; eran suaves y con un delicioso sabor que no supo describir. Sus labios se separaron brevemente antes de que el mayor lamiera su barbilla hasta subir nuevamente a los labios de Yugi, introduciendo su lengua a través de éstos. Una vez dentro de su boca, comenzó a palpar el lugar con su lengua hasta encontrar la lengua del peque y rozarla con la suya.

Yugi levantó sus brazos y se aferró a la espalda del otro, deseando nunca despertar de ese maravilloso sueño. Pronto, el mayor comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del peque con una de sus manos; bajó poco a poco por sus brazos, su pecho, su cintura... hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrepierna del peque, quien, al sentir aquella inesperada caricia, deshizo el beso y trató de apartarse de su sempai.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le susurró Atemu al oído, sujetándolo por la cintura

\- A... Atemu sempai,... no puede... hacer eso...- dijo tímido, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- ¿y por qué no?

\- porque... porque... usted no me conoce y... no... no es correcto...

\- ¿no te conozco? Pero si sé perfectamente quién eres- le miró a los ojos, posando su mano libre en la pared- Yugi Motou, 15 años, 1.59m de estatura, 47kg. Vives con tu abuelo, el cual tiene una tienda de cartas de duelo de monstruos. Tu mejor amigo es Joey Wheleer, al que conoces desde hace 2 años y medio. Estás en el salón 1-B junto con Joey; no eres bueno en los deportes, pero eres el mejor de tu clase en ciencia, también eres bueno en historia. Tu comida favorita son los onigiris, que prepara tu abuelo... y Takada sensei te obligó a ayudarle a llevar el material de deporte al almacén porque le golpeaste 16 veces en la cabeza con un balón de voleibol ^^

\- O/O ¿cómo es que sabe todo eso?- preguntó asombrado y algo asustado a la vez- [[^^U ni siquiera yo sabía cuántas veces golpeé a Takada sensei hoy]]- pensó

\- porque te he estado observando

\- ¿a mí?

\- sí Yugi, a ti. Desde el primer día que entraste a la escuela no he podido apartar mi mente de ti...porque... me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante...

\- ¿le... le gusto a sempai?- la cara del chibi enrojeció aún más

\- y por lo que sé, yo te gusto a ti, ¿cierto?- Yugi asintió tímido- entonces, no creo que haya problema...- besó su cuello repetidas veces mientras que quitaba su mano de la pared y la colocaba sobre su pecho, desabrochando primero los botones de su chaqueta del uniforme para luego seguirse con los de la camisa. Al terminar, recorrió su cálida piel con una mano mientras la otra bajaba nuevamente a su entrepierna.

\- sem... pai...- el peque recargó las manos sobre el pecho de su superior y cerró los ojos, dejando que el otro notase cómo sus manos y párpados temblaban al mismo tiempo

\- ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás asustado?- preguntó, deteniéndose por un momento

\- e... es que... ¿y si alguien nos ve? No quiero causarle problemas a Atemu sempai...

\- ^^U deberías pensar un poco más en ti- besó su frente y acarició su rostro- no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta...

\- pero...

\- y si alguien llegase a vernos, puedes decir que estaba abusando de ti

\- / ¡sempai!

\- ^^ era broma- besó sus sonrosadas mejillas para luego bajar a su cuello mientras que con una mano exploraba su pecho y con la otra frotaba suavemente su hombría.

Unos lentos y casi inaudibles suspiros brotaban de los labios de Yugi, quien se mantenía inerte, concentrándose en aquellas sensaciones que surgían en su cuerpo en ese momento. Un gemido más fuerte se dejó escuchar cuando Atemu comenzó a lamer sus pezones, delineándolos con su lengua. El menor podía sentir cómo sus piernas se debilitaban a cada segundo, sentía como si fuese a caer de un momento a otro; para su fortuna, su sempai se dio cuenta de ello y lo recostó en la banca que tenía al lado (aclaro que en esas bancas caben como 5 personas), y se inclinó para seguir degustando los pezoncitos de Yugi.

Las gemiditos del peque comenzaron a volverse más fuertes conforme los actos de Atemu subían cada vez más de "nivel". El mayor le desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón a Yugi y después siguió con el cierre, para luego despojarle de sus pantalones y consecuentemente de su ropa interior. Con una de sus manos tomó la hombría de Yugi mientras la otra la concentraba en dar suaves pellizcos en uno de los pezones del chibi; el otro pezón seguía siendo torturado por los labios del mayor. Atemu empezó a subir y bajar su mano por el miembro del más pequeño, arrancándole nuevos gemidos a su boca

\- ¿se siente bien?- preguntó, aumentando lentamente la intensidad de la masturbación- ¿te gusta Yugi?- el mencionado sólo asintió, ya que en ese momento no podía emitir otro sonido que no fueran gemidos.

\- se... sempai...- logró apenas articular entre sus múltiples suspiros- ya... no puedo...- rodeó el cuello de Atemu con sus manos y dejó que su excitación se liberara en manos del mayor- gomen...- se disculpó con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos

\- ^^ descuida- bajó un poco más su mano hasta la entrada del pequeño e introdujo cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos empapados en aquella blanca sustancia. Al sentir la intromisión, Yugi hundió sus manos en la espalda del otro mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Pronto otros dos dedos fueron introducidos en su cuerpo, las cuales se movían lentamente en círculos, provocando en el peque una nueva erección y muchos gemidos de placer. Atemu dejó de atormentar sus pezoncitos y con su mano libre bajó el cierre de su pantalón, mirando el rostro del menor. Sacó cuidadosamente sus dedos y esperó un momento- ¿estás listo?

\- ha... hai...- Atemu sacó su miembro de entre sus ropas y con éste penetró lentamente en el interior de Yugi, quien arqueó la espalda y se soltó del cuerpo del mayor

\- ¿está bien? ¿No te duele, verdad?

\- no... estoy bien- sonrió sutilmente

\- me alegro- se irguió un poco y levantó las piernas de Yugi con sus brazos- voy a moverme- dijo, para seguidamente comenzar a moverse pausadamente, aún temiendo lastimar al menor.

Sus embestidas eran lentas y placenteras para Yugi, sus gemidos se habían vuelto más suaves y su respiración aumentaba de ritmo. Atemu simplemente se concentraba en brindarle todo el placer posible, mas eso no evitaba que no lo disfrutara él también.

La respiración y los corazones de ambos sonaban a un mismo compás mientras el vaivén seguía el ritmo de sus agitados gemidos, hasta que el mayor se liberó dentro de Yugi, inundando cada rincón con su semilla. En cuanto el peque sintió aquella sustancia regarle todo su ser, no pudo evitar derramarse sobre su vientre, salpicando el cuerpo de su sempai también. Se abrazaron mutuamente. Una vez que se tranquilizaron sus respiraciones, el mayor cargó a Yugi hacia las duchas...

* * *

  **Ese mismo día, a la hora de salida...**

 

\- me muero de hambre...- se quejaba el pequeño Yugi mientras caminaba junto a su amigo y se sujetaba el estómago

\- te dije que te dieras prisa- le respondió Joey mientras habría su mochila y sacaba un pan de melón- suerte para ti que guardé esto

\- ^/^ arigatou- tomó el pan que le ofrecía el rubio, abrió el empaque y empezó a comer

\- ¿entonces Atemu sempai te ayudó?

\- n/n hai, fue muy amable conmigo

\- ¬¬ suerte para esos tipos que yo no estaba ahí, porque de haber estado, les partía toda la...

-¬¬ ¡Joey!

\- ^^U jejeje, ¿entonces, después de ayudarte, Atemu sempai te confesó que le gustabas?

\- hai- su sonrojo se hizo más notorio

\- ^^ ¿ves? Te dije que no había por qué temerle a las palabras, él no se demoró nada en decirte... después de todo el interrogatorio que me hizo acerca de ti cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo (por eso Atemu no estaba con Tristán y Duke cuando se encontraron a Yugi en los vestidores) prácticamente corrió hacia ti

\- ¬¬ ¿qué dijiste Joey?

\- ettooo... ¡mira, allá va Atemu sempai!- apuntó hacia enfrente, y en efecto, el tricolor iba caminando con su par de amigos a unos metros de ellos. Yugi se ruborizó aún más- ¿por qué no vas a alcanzarlo? ^^

\- pero... está con sus amigos... no quiero interrumpir...

\- Yugi, si no hablas nada pasará, anda...- el rubio lo empujó hasta que alcanzaron al trío, mas lo empujó con tal fuerza que terminó por chocar con Atemu. Éste, al sentir el golpe, volteó inmediatamente, con su expresión intimidante y fría- ^^U yo... yo ya me voy...- Joey corrió lo más rápido que pudo antes de que los mayores pudieran siquiera decirle algo.

\- ¡Joey, espera...!- le llamó Yugi, mas el susodicho ya estaba lo bastante lejos para no escucharlo. Luego de suspirar, miró a los otros tres- gomen, Atemu sempai- se disculpó nervioso y dio un paso para alejarse, pero el mayor le tomó por la cintura y lo cargó en brazos- O/O Atemu sempai... ¿qué hace?

\- no permitiré que MI novio ande deambulando solo por ahí- Tristán y Duke le miraron sorprendidos

\- O/O ¿no... vio?- repitió incrédulo el peque

\- ^^ ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine?

\- pero... sempai... /

\- ¿o prefieres ir a mi casa?- le susurró de forma provocadora- ¿quisieras repetir lo que pasó en los vestidores?

\- ¡sempai! /

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo he publicado ya que al escribir mi fic "luego de la declaración"  
> No lo he encontrado, y como mi fic es, como una continuación, por decirlo de una manera, decidí publicarlo
> 
> luego de la declaración https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331162
> 
> Saludos


End file.
